1. Field
This document relates to an electronic device and a method thereof for displaying stereoscopic images. More specifically, this document relates to an electronic device and a method thereof for displaying stereoscopic images capable of scaling stereoscopic images in response to a gesture of the user.
2. Related Art
As terminals such as personal computers, notebooks, and mobile phones are getting equipped with diversified functions, they are evolving into multimedia players with multi-functions of capturing images or videos, playing audio or video files, providing games, receiving broadcast programs, and so on.
A terminal can be classified into a mobile or a stationary terminal depending on mobility of the terminal. A display device can be classified into a handheld or a vehicle mounted terminal depending on whether the user can carry the display device or not. To support and extend the functions of a terminal, improving structural and/or software part of the terminal can be taken into account.
Recently, various electronic devices are being released to the market, the devices being capable of displaying three dimensional stereoscopic images or equipped with a gesture user interface accepting control inputs indicated by the user's gesture. At the same time, those devices are getting great attention from the public. Not only stationary devices such as televisions and personal computers but also mobile devices including handheld phones, smart phones, and navigation terminals are showing the same trend as described above.